1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a device and/or method for providing a notification message for a call request, and more particularly, to a device and/or method for transmitting a notification message to another device if a user input for accepting a call request is not received from the other device within a preset time.
2. Description of the Related Art
An artificial intelligence (AI) system is a computer system that implements human-level intelligence, and allows a machine to learn by itself, make decisions, and become smarter, unlike an existing rule-based smart system. As the AI system is used, the AI system has an improved recognition rate and accurately understands a user's preference, such that existing rule-based smart systems are gradually being replaced with deep-learning-based AI systems.
AI technology includes machine learning (deep learning) and element technologies using machine learning.
Machine learning is a technique that classifies/learns characteristics of input data by itself, and element technologies are technologies that simulate a function such as recognition, decision making, etc., of a human brain by using a machine-learning procedure such as deep learning, and include technical fields such as linguistic understanding, visual understanding, inference/prediction, knowledge representation, operation control, and so forth.
The AI technology is employed in various fields. For example, linguistic understanding is a technique that recognizes, and applies/processes human languages/texts, and includes natural language processing, machine interpretation, a conversation system, question and answer processing, voice recognition/synthesis, and so forth. Visual understanding is a technique that recognizes and processes an object in the same manner as a human visual system, and includes object recognition, object tracking, image searching, people recognition, scene understanding, space understanding, image enhancement, etc. Inference/prediction is a technique that determines information and performs logical inference and prediction, and includes knowledge/probability-based inference, optimization prediction, preference-based planning/recommendation, and so forth. Knowledge representation is a technique that automatizes human experience information as knowledge data, and includes knowledge establishment (data creation/classification), knowledge management (data utilization), and the like. Operation control is a technique that controls autonomous driving of a vehicle and motion of a robot, and includes motion control (navigation, collision, driving), manipulation control (action control), and so forth.
Deep learning may also be used for a device to filter harmful images included in video, such that a need exists for a deep learning technique for effectively filtering harmful images that a user does not desire to watch. As an auto response technique for devices has been developed, an auto response message may be transmitted to another device unless a user input for accepting a call request is received within a preset time.
However, conventionally, in a situation where the user cannot receive a call, a device transmits the same message to the other device. Thus, a need exists for a technique for transmitting a notification message about a call request based on context information about a user's situation.